Kamui Uchiha
Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan , Amaterasu, Susanoo, Sword of Kagutsuchi, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama Animal Path, Asura Path, Banshō Ten'in, Blocking Technique Absorption Seal, Chakra Explosion, Chakra Propulsion, Chibaku Tensei, Demonic Statue Chains, Deva Path, Human Path, Naraka Path, Outer Path, Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, Preta Path, Shinra Tensei, Six Paths Technique, Six Paths of Pain, Soul Removal Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama, Shield of Black Flames Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Hiding in Mist Technique, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone,Lightning Cutter, Lightning Transmission Wood Clone Technique,Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique,Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique Izanagi, Izanami , Amplification Summoning Technique, Body Flame Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naka Shrine Pass Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique (Slugs),Chakra Transfer Technique, Healing Chakra Transmission, Slug Great Division, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Telescope Technique, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, Uchiha Style Counter, |academy age = 6 |occupations = Former Hokage |chunin age = 7 |casual theme = |battle theme = |parents = |serious battle theme = |tools = Uchiha Gunbai, Kusarigama, Tantō, Manriki-gusari, Scrolls, Various Shinobi tools |affiliations = Otogakure, Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Akatsuki (Neo) |age-part2 = 85 |height-part2 = 5'6 |weight-part2 = 145 lbs |unique traits = Almost unmeasurable yet ominous dark chakras., First Uchiha to uncover the secrets of the Naka Shrine.,Carries the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. |other = Second Six Paths (二人目の六道 Futarime no Rikudō)}} (うちは神威) Uchiha Kamui, the Shodaime Hokage was one of the many founders of the nation of Konohagakure no Sato and began paving way for a newer generation with the creation of many establishments and groups which many still flourish to this date in Konoha. Background ---- Before the era of ninja villages, Kamui was considered one of the most gifted members amongst his brethren of the Uchiha Clan; alongside with his three brothers. Kamui however competed mostly against his youngest brother, Uchiha Genjuro as basic training but however due to his father's interference, the training hours were harsh and grueling even to the two shinobi. His chakras were considered strong especially by his clan's standards and was even considered a prodigy amongst his fellow clan-mates. As a child, Kamui met young shinobi from another rival clan who went by the name of Risuku. The young Kamui instantly hit it off with this odd, young shinobi by challenging him to a simple game of "tag" which was met with opposition at first until the boy reluctantly gave in due to the constant demands by his new-found friend. Months would pass as their friendship blossomed to a brotherhood as it would seem, Risuku and Kamui would secretly meet by a large riverbank, every morning to practice their Ninjutsu. This activity would happen on a daily basis for almost a year, however what they didn't know is their siblings were also on a covert activity; this one being a mission directly from a parental higher-up. (Under Construction) Personality ----